A number of connection devices have been used to connect a plug and socket of two power cords.
The cords may be held by internal grips that are passively biased against the cords. However, the cords generally pull through the grips under tension which causes power between the cords to be disconnected. The plug and socket remain inside the device and the device needs to be opened to confirm the disconnected state of the cords and to then reconnect the plug with the socket.
If a power tool is in use and suddenly stops working the tool may be left on while the device is opened and the cords are reconnected, which is particularly hazardous as the tool may suddenly become active again without warning when the cords are reconnected.
Such connection devices generally provide a weather proof connection around the leads but are not water proof as there is no complete seal around the device.
The devices all have a main clasp that simply clips opposite sides of the device together. If the clasp is knocked or kicked, the device can open and allow the plug and socket to be accidentally released and/or allow water inside the device.
Due to the risk of water incursion, the connection devices are not suitable for use on work sites especially those subject to pools of water or rain.